Et si elle allait mourir?
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: Que ressentirait Drago s'il apprenait - en écoutant aux portes, bien sûr- qu'Hermione allait mourir prochainement?


**...**

 **Et si Hermione allait mourir ?**

 **...**

\- Mimi.

J'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte quand j'ai reconnu sa voix. J'ai juré tout bas. Moi qui voulais prendre un bain tranquille, il fallait vraiment que cette emmerdeuse de gryffondor me gâche aussi mes petits moments de plaisir ? J'allais faire demi-tour - j'étais fatigué - quand elle a parlé de nouveau.

\- Je vais mourir.

Mon cœur s'était arrêté un instant et je me suis figé derrière la porte entrouverte.

\- Personne n'est au courant.

Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Je ne ressentais rien. Rien. Juste un choc.

\- Dis, comment ça se passe, après ?

Je n'ai pas attendu la réponse de Mimi Geignarde. J'ai refermé la porte de la salle de bain des préfets, et je suis parti sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, la tête vide. Il était tard, je n'ai croisé personne. Heureusement. J'ai eu brusquement du mal à respirer. Je suis sorti dans le parc, espérant vaguement que l'air frais me remettrait les idées en place.

Ce que je venais d'entendre résonnait dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Le lendemain, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Le matin, au déjeuner, dans la cours, l'après-midi en potion. Rien n'avait changé. Elle riait, parlait et se disputait avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était.

J'avais un nœud qui me serrait la poitrine.

Je me suis rendu compte que la mort, la sienne ou celle des autres, était une notion trop étrange pour que je réalise qu'elle existait vraiment. Nous avons seize ans. On ne meurt pas à seize ans, c'est impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était une erreur, j'avais surement mal entendu. Oui, surement. Mais ça tournait dans ma tête, et j'oubliais beaucoup de choses. J'oubliais que je la détestais, elle et ses crétins d'amis. J'oubliais de me réjouir. J'oubliais d'être méprisant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Mais il fallait que je découvre si c'était vrai.

Ca m'obsédait.

Après les cours, je l'ai suivie. Comme presque tous les soirs, elle a salué les autres au pied de l'escalier, et est partie au deuxième étage, seule, vers la bibliothèque. J'avais le ventre noué. Je regardais son dos, ses cheveux en bataille. Et mon cœur battait vite.

\- Granger !

Elle s'est retournée. J'ai vu de la méfiance dans ses yeux, mais pas de peur. Elle n'a jamais eu peur de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?

Le ton était sec, comme d'habitude. Quelque chose en moi s'est détendu, et j'ai souri froidement, comme d'habitude aussi.

\- Hier, je t'ai entendue.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- T'as dis à Mimi Geignarde que t'allais mourir dans la salle de bains des préfets. Mais c'était juste pour te rendre intéressante, non ? Ou t'avais un devoir sur les fantômes et t'as pas su comment aborder cette emmerdeuse de Mimi ? Pfft, t'es pitoyable. T'aurais pu trouver autre chose. Parce que c'est bien connu, les Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est résistant comme les cafards !

Son regard semblait neutre. Je me suis senti bête - un peu - car c'était la seule explication possible finalement, et son expression n'avait pas changée. Mais ses épaules s'étaient un peu affaissées. Surement parce que je l'avais percée à jour. Donc ce n'était rien, elle avait menti. Je me retournais pour partir, agacé et me promettant de le dire à tout le monde pour me venger, quand sa voix a résonné dans mon dos.

\- C'est vrai.

Mon cœur a raté un battement. Je l'ai dévisagée, sans voix.

\- J'ai un cancer généralisé, Malfoy. Il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre.

 _Non._

\- Ca ne se soigne pas. La magie me permet de rester en bonne santé pour le moment, mais ça se propage quand même, et…

 _Non, ce n'est pas possible._

 _-_ Je vais en mourir _._

Elle était là, en face de moi. J'entendais mon cœur battre dans ma tête. Elle était là mais… Elle allait disparaître. Bientôt, elle ne bougerait plus, elle ne parlerait plus. Je ne pouvais pas l'envisager sans qu'un vide se creuse dans mon ventre.

Elle a soupiré et a remonté la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule.

\- Ne le dis à personne, s'il te plaît. Surtout pas à Ron et Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

\- Ou... Ouais.

Sur le coup, cette promesse m'avait échappée. Pourtant, je me foutais de ce qu'elle pensait ou de ce qu'elle ressentait. Je ne lui voulais pas du bien puisqu'elle me répugnait. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir.

Elle s'est retournée et est partie vers la bibliothèque, comme si on venait de parler du dernier match de Quiddich. Je suis reparti vers mon dortoir, et je me suis couché sans saluer personne. J'étais trop secoué pour faire semblant.

La peur m'envahissait lentement.

Les jours qui ont suivis, j'étais dans le brouillard. Je n'ai même pas pensé à le dire à d'autres. Mon regard cherchait sa silhouette partout où j'allais, et j'avais du mal à détacher mes yeux d'elle. J'étais plus agressif que d'habitude. J'avais en permanence un poids sur la poitrine qui ne voulait pas disparaître, même si je me répétais qu'elle n'était rien pour moi.

Pourtant, plus je pensais à ça, et plus je réalisais qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie et de mon paysage. Elle était là dans presque tous mes souvenirs de Poudlard. Ces souvenirs n'étaient pas tous heureux et souvent elle était reliée à un sentiment de colère ou de frustration, mais elle était là quand même. Même si je la détestais, de son intelligence à sa condition, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne plus la voir. Parce que je ne pouvais pas penser à Poudlard sans penser à elle. Si elle venait à disparaître, c'était un pan de ma vie qui partirait avec elle. Je ne travaillerai plus pour faire mieux qu'elle. Je ne penserai plus à battre le balafré, ou à me moquer du rouquin. Parce qu'elle ne serait plus là, et parce les deux autres bouffons ne seraient plus eux-mêmes.

Tout serait différent.

Je ne voulais pas que ça change.

Je ne voulais pas que la mort entre dans ma vie.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse.

Il fallait que je lui parle encore. Il y avait forcément un moyen.

Le soir même, je l'ai attendue dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Et tout en patientant tant bien que mal, je cherchais dans mes souvenirs et mes connaissances ce qui pourrait la soigner. C'était étrange que je cherche à la sauver, mais la peur et l'angoisse noyaient ma réflexion.

Je voulais juste éviter que ma vie soit bouleversée. C'était tout. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

Un bruit de pas m'a fait sursauter. Elle est passée devant moi sans me voir. La peur, encore, me serrait la gorge. Je lui ai attrapé le bras.

Et dans mon cœur, ni dégout, ni haine. Juste l'urgence de trouver une solution.

\- Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que…

\- Tu es allée à St Mangouste?

Elle avait l'air prise de court par ma question, et j'ai senti mon visage rougir. Je l'ai lâchée si brutalement qu'elle a chancelé, et j'ai fait quelques pas en arrière. La boule ne disparaissait pas, et la colère commençait à m'envahir. Si elle osait se moquer de moi, ou même être simplement gentille…

\- Non, pas encore.

Son ton neutre m'a apaisé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je l'ai appris récemment. J'étais fatiguée et j'avais des nausées depuis un moment, alors pendant les vacances j'ai passé des examens dans un hôpital moldu. C'est allé très vite. C'est de famille, certains de mes parents du coté paternel sont mort à cause d'un cancer. Je ne le savais pas. Même si mon père savait que je pouvais être fragile de ce coté-là, il ne s'est pas inquiété parce que j'étais jeune. Je n'ai pas eu de chance, car le mien a apparemment débuté pendant l'enfance et s'est développé sans symptômes pendant des années.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. J'écoutais ses explications monocordes sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

\- J'ai fait des recherches, et même les sorciers n'ont pas de remède à cette maladie. J'ai trouvé une potion simple pour restreindre les symptômes, mais je n'ai pas pu aller à St Mangouste sans inquiéter personne. J'attends les prochaines vacances.

-NON !

J'ai crié sans le vouloir. Ce qu'elle disait me mordait le ventre et me serrait la gorge. Comme si je pouvais vraiment voir son cancer, sa mort, comme si tout ce que je craignais devenait réel.

Elle avait sursauté. Je me suis rapproché d'elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il n'y avait personne mais je ne voulais pas que l'on nous voit.

\- Vas-y maintenant.

Ma voix était saccadée, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Non, non, j'irai cet hiver. C'est mieux, je…

J'ai dû me forcer pour ne pas hurler de nouveau.

\- Vas-y Granger ! Tu veux attendre que ça empire et qu'il n'y ait plus rien à faire ?

Elle avait pâlit.

\- Je…

Juste un filet de voix, j'ai dû m'approcher davantage pour entendre. Elle s'était mise à trembler et avait baissé la tête.

\- J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont me dire.

J'étais très près d'elle maintenant. Mes doigts me démangeaient. Je crois que sur le moment, j'avais envie de la secouer, de la traiter de tous les noms. Mais elle a relevé la tête vers moi. Et quand j'ai vu ces yeux, toute ma colère s'était envolée. Ils étaient plein de larmes.

\- J'ai peur qu'ils me disent qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Alors je préfère m'habituer à cette idée maintenant. Je… J'essaie de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas m'apitoyer sur moi. Tu vois, je fais des recherches, j'essaye de…

Elle s'était mise à suffoquer et à pleurer de plus en plus fort.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, Malfoy…

Ses sanglots résonnaient dans le couloir. Elle était debout devant moi, à presque crier sa douleur, parfaitement vulnérable.

Devant moi.

Moi qui la haïssais depuis mes onze ans, moi qui aurais pu lui faire tellement de mal à cet instant précis, comme je m'étais ingénié à le faire depuis qu'on se connaissait. Elle répétait qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir entre deux gémissements, la voix rauque et les cheveux collés à ses joues par les pleurs. Elle tremblait et serait tombée à genoux si je ne l'avais pas retenue.

Je l'ai relevée et sans m'attarder sur ce que je ressentais, je l'ai entrainée vers la première salle de classe que j'ai vue. Je ne pensais qu'à éviter qu'on nous remarque. J'ai fermé la porte derrière nous alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer et j'ai jeté un sort d'impassibilité. J'ai ensuite allumé quelques chandelles, et rassemblé tout mon courage pour me retourner vers elle.

Elle s'était laissé tomber contre le mur, près de la porte, et entourait ses genoux avec ses bras en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle avait fermé les yeux et pleurait doucement.

Aucun sarcasme, aucune insulte ne me sont venus à l'esprit. Je me suis rendu compte brusquement que ma haine envers elle n'était que de la jalousie d'enfant, car comment détester réellement quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas ?

Ce soir, elle m'avait montré plus d'elle-même qu'en cinq ans. Et malgré moi, c'était plus du respect qu'elle m'inspirait que du dégoût. Elle avait caché cela à tout le monde sans une plainte, sans un reproche et elle était restée parfaitement normale jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait fait face et avait cherché une solution toute seule, comme la gryffondor courageuse et raisonnable que je découvrais ce soir, mais que je l'avais toujours soupçonnée d'être au fond de moi.

Son intelligence m'avait toujours énervé.

Je me suis assis sur un bureau, en face d'elle, et je l'ai laissée se calmer. L'idée de la réconforter ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit, mais je pouvais attendre qu'elle se reprenne. Ca me rendait nerveux d'être là, mais je ne voulais pas partir avant que l'on ai trouvé une solution. Dans ma poitrine, le nœud était tellement serré que j'avais du mal à réfléchir.

Puis, au bout d'un moment elle se releva maladroitement, mais sans pleurer.

\- Tu as raison.

Elle tremblait un peu et sa voix était cassée. Le soulagement intense qui m'avait envahit me surprend encore.

\- Je vais… Je vais inventer un mensonge pour les garçons, une infection quelconque, et je parlerai à Dumbledore. J'irai demain à St Mangouste. Pour guérir.

Elle avait sourit en disant cela. Un sourire plein d'espoir. Elle avait essuyé ses joues et rajusté ses vêtements. J'ai levé le sort d'impassibilité et déverrouillé la porte d'un geste, sans la regarder. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Elle s'est dirigée vers la porte d'un pas ferme, mais avant de sortir elle m'a fait un signe de tête. Puis elle est partie.

Cela ne pouvait se passer autrement. Nous ne serions jamais autre chose que Granger et Malfoy. Si ce soir j'avais essayé de la sauver, ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour moi. Pour que tout continue, pour que je puisse la croiser dans les couloirs et me moquer encore d'eux trois, pour que je fasse tout ce que je peux pour les dépasser car je vaux tellement mieux. Voilà. C'était pour moi.

Elle a été absente plusieurs semaines ensuite, et la rumeur de sa maladie s'était répandue dans toute l'école. Mes condisciples étaient partagés entre la joie mauvaise et l'indifférence, mais pour les autres maisons c'était une nouvelle plutôt violente. Ses deux crétins d'amis gardaient la face et se voulaient rassurants devant les autres. Moi, je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux, même quand ils souriraient. Je les évitais.

J'essayais de ne pas y penser et de ne pas me poser de questions. Je ne la voyais plus de la même manière depuis que l'on s'était vu. Je ne la détestais plus, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. C'était assez étrange, et ce changement en moi me mettait mal à l'aise. Mais j'avais envie de savoir comment elle allait. Vraiment.

Elle a fini par revenir.

Elle avait maigri et ses cheveux étaient très courts, mais elle était là. Elle était vivante. J'étais… soulagé de la voir assise à la table des Gryffondors comme avant, de la revoir avec ses deux inséparables crétins, et d'entendre sa voix en classe.

Peu après son retour, j'ai entendu deux Poufsouffle parler d'elle dans un couloir. Et malgré moi, j'ai ralenti pour les écouter. Ses jours n'étaient plus en danger. Apparemment, les médicomages n'ont pas pu éliminer complètement son cancer. Ils ont cependant réussi à réduire l'infection, et espèrent bien arriver à le circonvenir dans un endroit unique pour l'enlever plus tard. Je suis reparti ensuite vers ma salle commune, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Le nœud dans ma poitrine s'était relâché. J'étais satisfait. Tout redevenait comme avant.

Enfin, presque comme avant.

Une semaine après son retour, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec elle alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Je me suis retenu de sourire (ça lui ressemblait tellement) et j'ai plaqué un air indifférent sur ma figure en passant près d'elle pour la contourner. Elle m'a attrapé le poignet pour m'arrêter. Mon cœur a bondit dans ma poitrine. Je me suis retourné vers elle sans un mot. Elle m'a lâché doucement et a reculé.

\- Merci, Malfoy.

Sa voix était douce et sincère.

\- Je te dois la vie.

Elle m'a fait un sourire éclatant, m'as salué et est partie. Et au moment où elle a détourné les yeux, sans que je sache pourquoi…

J'ai rougit violemment.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
